After Shock
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Buffy just died from the Glory thing in season 5 and willow went to tell Angel. They will eventurally try and bring her back. And they family will be back together.
1. Chapter 1

**_After Shock _**

_**By:Samluvbna4eva**_

_**Summary: Buffy just died from the Glory thing in season 5 and willow went to tell Angel. They will eventually try and bring her back. And they family will be back together.**_

_**Couples:Angel/Buffy(eventrually),Willow/Tara,Anya/Xander,Fred/Wesley(eventrually).**_

_**Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel does not belong to me. There Joss Whedens characters that I love to write About.**_

_**Angel , Cordelia , Wesley , Gunn , Lorne , And Fred just got back from Pilia. Angel let's out as he opens the door**_

_**"There's no place like home" Angel says this before he sees Willow and his Daughter sitting on the couch. Willow lifted her still tear strained face and looked at Angel.**_

_**"Angel" Willow let out before turning her head.**_

_**"Can you guys give us a couple of minutes please" Angel says looking at his crew.**_

_**"Of course" Wes let's out leading everybody into his office.**_

_**Angel walked over to Willow and his sleeping Daughter and sat across from them.**_

_**"Willow what's wrong" Angel let out.**_

_**Willow let out "Buffy's Dead"**_

_**"No how" Angel says tears forming in his eyes.**_

_**"Last night she jumped off the tower to protect Dawn. The portal closed and her body fell. She saved the world again" Willow says looking at Katie.**_

_**"Was she there" Angel asks looking at his Daughter.**_

_**"Yeah she saw the whole thing. Angel she's been taking it pretty bad" Willow says looking at the two year old asleep next to her.**_

_**"Ok we'll figure this out" Angel says walking over and hugging Buffy's best friend.**_

_**"I was the only one who had enough guts to come and tell you. Everybody else didn't think it was any of your business" Willow let out.**_

_**"Thanks but you should be heading back before they think I killed you" Angel says letting her up.**_

_**"I'm leaving Katie here maybe she'll understand better if you tell her" Willow says looking down at Katie.**_

_**"Thank you" Angel says hugging Willow one last time before she left.**_

_**"Welcome" Willow says walking out of the hotel.**_

_**Everybody in the office came out with concerned faces.**_

_**"Angel what's wrong" Cordy asks walking over to him.**_

_**"Buffy's dead" Angel says tears forming in his eyes.**_

_**"What how" Wesley says with concern.**_

_**"Last night she sacrificed herself to save the world and Dawn" Angel says trying to hold himself together.**_

_**"Sounds like Buffy to do something like that" Cordelia let out before realizing what she just said.**_

_**"Cordy I am not in the mood right now for your sarcasm" Angel says picking Katie up from her spot on the couch.**_

_**"Sorry Angel" Cordy says looking at him.**_

_**"Angel if Katie or you need anything call us" Lorne says with a small smile.**_

_**"Thank you guys can go home ok see you tomorrow" Angel says walking up the stairs to his room.**_

_**Cordy turned to Fred " You can come back to my place tonight"**_

_**"Okay" Fred says shyly.**_

_**They all left to there different locations. Back up in Angel's room he just put Katie down on his bed and walked away. He quickly went to take a shower and changed. When he got out of the shower he heard "MOMMY NO LEAVE ME MOMMY NO''. Angel ran back to his room and went striaght to Katie.**_

_**"Katie it's okay" Angel says picking Katie up and purring in her ears.**_

_**"Mommy" Katie let out before realizing that her dad was holding her.**_

_**"Daddy where mommy" Katie asks looking at him.**_

_**"Mommy gone. She isn't coming back Katie" Angel says with tears in his eyes.**_

_**"No" Katie says beginning to cry again.**_

_**"ssshhhssshhhhssshhh" Angel says leaning his head back on the head board.**_

_**"Want mommy" Katoe says snuggling closer to Angel.**_

_**"I want her to Katie" Angel says pulling the covers over Katie and himself.**_

_**A few minutes later Katie and Angel both fell asleep. Angel Dreamt of Buffy screaming in pain as she died. And her thinking of him and Katie. She said " God I'm sorry Angel for everything I've ever done to you. Please take care of Katie for me. She needs someone to love her just as much as I loved her. Please don't let anything happen to her"**_

_**Angel jumped up in a cold sweat and whispered " I love you and I forgive you Buffy. And I want let anything happen to her".**_

_**The next morning Angel woke up to Hazel eyes staring at him.**_

_**"Hey" Angel says reaching out and kissing Katie's forehead.**_

_**"Hey Daddy" Katie says with a smile.**_

_**"You Hungry" Angel asks sitting up with Katie laying on his chest.**_

_**"Yeah" Katie says leaning her head on him.**_

_**"Okay come on let's see what we have down stairs" Angel says getting out of the bed with Katie still in his arms.**_

_**"Okay" Katie says still laying her head on Angel's shoulder.**_

_**Angel made his way downstairs and realized that know one was there yet. Angel sat Katie down on the Lobby counter and looked through the fridge. He found Blood, water and milk. Plus Yogart,pudding and left over Pizza.**_

_**"We have milk and water" Angel asks looking at Katie.**_

_**"Milk please" Katie says looking at him.**_

_**"Okay pudding or yogurt" Angel asks Katie thinking to himself how he wasn't going to give his daughter pizza this early.**_

_**"Yogurt please" Katie says looking around the lobby.**_

_**"Ok here we go" Angel says handing her the milk container and yogurt.**_

_**"Thank you Daddy" Katie says taking the food.**_

_**"Welcome" Angel says kissing her.**_

_**About 20 minutes later Katie was done with her milk and yogurt.**_

_**"Daddy where Bathroom" Katie asks looking at him.**_

_**"Though there" Angel says pointing to the door in the corner.**_

_**"Kay" Katie says walking to the door.**_

_**"Call me if you need help" Angel says with a smile.**_

_**"Kay" Katie says closing the door.**_

_**Not to long after he heard the toilet flush and Katie calling him. He went and opened the door.**_

_**"Need wash hands can't reach" Katie says pointing to the sink.**_

_**"Oh" Angel says picking Katie up.**_

_**Katie quickly washed her hands and said "Daddy down"**_

_**Angel put her down and Katie ran out of the bathroom and into the lobby. She ran right into Lorne. Who she never meet before so she started screaming in fear.**_

_**"KATIE" Angel yelled running over.**_

_**He saw Katie scared of Lorne.**_

_**"Hi Angel cakes" Lorne says holding his ears.**_

_**"Hey Lorne , Katie this is Lorne he want hurt you. His my friend" Angel says picking Katie up.**_

_**"Yeah what he said" Lorne says pointing at Angel.**_

_**Katie didn't respond she just buried her face in Angel's shirt.**_

_**"Sorry Lorne she's been though a lot" Angel says rubbing Katie's back.**_

_**"It's okay" Lorne says watching as Cordy , and Fred came walking in.**_

_**"Hey People" Cordy says walking up.**_

_**"Hey Cupcake" Lorne says looking at her.**_

_**"Yeah hey " Angel says looking up.**_

_**Just than Wes and Gunn came in. They walked up.**_

_**"Waz up" Gunn says walking up.**_

_**"Nothing you" Cordy asks looking at him.**_

_**"Did everybody get rest last night" Wes asks changing the subject.**_

_**"Yeah" Gunn, and Cordy answered.**_

_**"What about you guys" Wes asked Angel and Katie.**_

_**"We slept very little but we slept" Angel answered looking down at Katie.**_

_**"It's better than nothing" Wesley says looking at Angel.**_

_**"Yeah" Angel says sitting down on the chair.**_

_**Than Cordy goes down with a vision. Gunn caught her before she hit the floor. She was screaming in fear and pain.**_

_**"Cordy what you see" Angel asked looking at her.**_

_**"Girl...She's getting attacked... In an alley" Cordy says though the pain.**_

_**"Did you see what was attacking the girl" Wes asks looking at her.**_

_**"They were vamps" Cordy says looking at him.**_

_**"How many were there" Gunn asks still holding her.**_

_**"10 I think" Cordy says with a smirk.**_

_**"Okay we gotta go now" Wes says grabbing stakes.**_

_**"Cordy can you watch her please" Angel asks pointing to the sleeping child in his arms.**_

_**"Sure" Cordy says looking at him.**_

_**"Daddy no" Katie says in her sleep clinging to him.**_

_**"Katie I'll be back soon sweetie. I gotta go help a girl from bad guys" Angel says rubbing her back.**_

_**"But that's what Mummy said" Katie says half asleep.**_

_**"You know what Wes , Gunn go ahead I can't leave her alone right now" Angel says tightening his grip on Katie.**_

_**"Okay will see you guys in a little bit" Gunn says walking towards the door.**_

_**"Yeah hopefully it want take to long" Wes says walking up to the door next to Gunn.**_

_**"Gunn and Wes walked out the door. Cordy went back to her desk. Lorne just stood around doing nothing. And Angel went into his office with a sleeping Katie. Angel had to get some work done so he tried putting Katie down. She cling to him and said "Daddy No" .**_

_**"SSSHHH Katie I'm right here" Angel says sitting down at his desk and rubbing Katie's back.**_

_**Angel sat there doing his work while holding a sleeping Katie in his lap. Out of nowhere Katie wakes up whimpering.**_

_**"It's okay Katie" Angel says rubbing her back.**_

_**"I want mummy" Katie says clinging to his shirt.**_

_**"I know baby" Angel says purring in her ear.**_

_**"Daddy" Katie says looking up at Katie.**_

_**"What Baby girl" Angel Asks moving hair out of her face.**_

_**" I'm I aying ere ith you" Katie asks looking at him.**_

_**"Yeah Katie" Angel says rubbing the tears off her face.**_

_**"Kay" Katie says laying her head on his chest.**_

_**"Go back to sleep Katie" Angel says rubbing her back.**_

_**About 2 hours later Angel came out of his office with Katie on his hip.**_

_**"Hey" Cordy says looking up from he computer.**_

_**"Hey Cordy" Angel says walking over.**_

_**"Hey Katie" Cordy says smiling at the two year old.**_

_**Katie just waved and put her head on Angel's shoulder.**_

_**"Katie you wonna go play with your toys over there" Angel asks pointing to her head on Angel's shoulder.**_

_**"No tay ith you" Katie mumbled on his shoulder.**_

_**"You wonna sit in the chair Katie so I can get you something to eat" Angel asks looking at her.**_

_**"Kay" Katie says leaning up in his arms.**_

_**"Alright" Angel Says putting her down in the chair.**_

_**"Bye Daddy" Katie says blowing a kiss to him.**_

_**"I'll be right back Katie" Angel says walking to the kitchen.**_

_**Angel walked in the kitchen and straight to the fridge. He took out Apple juice and some cold cuts. Angel made Katie a sandwich. He than took a mug out and purred blood in it. Than he gathered all the stuff and bought it to the lobby. Angel bought the food around the counter and put it on the desk.**_

_**"Here you go" Angel says putting the dish in front of Katie.**_

_**"Thank you" Katie says leaning up in the chair and still couldn't reach the dish on the desk.**_

_**"Welcome" Angel says putting Katie on his lap. So she could reach the dish on the desk.**_

_**Katie ate the sandwich and than leaned back into Angel "All done".**_

_**"Kay you wonna play with your toys now" Angel asks looking at her.**_

_**"No stay with you" Katie says cuddling into his side.**_

_**"Okay" Angel says wrapping his arm around her. The next couple of weeks went by so fast. Katie still lived with Angel and wasn't as shy as she was when she first came. Angel got her a bed and put it in his room so he could watch her. She looked like Buffy and him. Katie had his brown hair and Buffy's hazel eyes. But she had Buffy's personality. It's been a month and a half since Buffy died and she still had nightmares every once and a while. When this happened Angel let her sleep with him. **_

_**Meanwhile back in sunnydale.**_

_**" We have to get her back " Willow busted out to everyone.**_

_**" What " Xander says looking at his best friend.**_

_**" We have to bring Buffy back " Willow says to Xander**_

_**" Will..." Xander started to say.**_

_**" No Xander she's in a hell dimension someplace we ahve to help her. She's being tortured like Angel when he was in one" Willow says with tears in her eyes.**_

_**" Alright Wills you got a plan" Xander asks looking at her.**_

_**"No I have a spell" Willow says looking at everyone.**_

_**" A Resurrection spell" Tara says questioning the idea.**_

_**" Yeah it's the only way we can bring her back" Willow says looking at her girlfriend.**_

_**" Fine but your not doing this alone we're all helping you with this" Xander says looking at Willow.**_

_**" Okay we start tonight" Willow says looking out the window.**_

**_Meanwhile in HEAVEN Buffy was in a room. She turned around and saw her mother,Kendra,Celia,And Jenny. Buffy ran over and started hugging them for dear life. There was no dialoged going on though. So Buffy left the room. She ended up in a hallway. A couple of doors down there was a light coming from under a door. She opened the door and was hit with flashes._**

_**" So we should just forget - Yeah forget - Sunlight - Angel fighting demon - Blood - Heartbeat - Angel's got a heartbeat - Sunlight - Kiss on pier - Them at table - tea - Hands touch - Kiss - Broken table - Angel's arms - Bed - Sex - Cookie dough fudge chocolate chip mint - Peanut butter - Chocolate - Sleeping - Demon comes - Angel almost dies - I come - Beat demon - Hold Angel in arms - Bed - Sleeping - OJ - Powers - Turn day back - Fine only you will remember - I'll never forget - I'll never forget - I'll never... - So we should forget - Yeah forget - I'm gone. "**_

_**Back to Buffy crying over what she just saw. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meanwhile in LA Katie just got up. She didn't want to wake Angel up so she just played with her toys. Angel woke up about 20 minutes later. He looked over at Katie's bed and saw she wasn't there. Angel would have had a heart attack if his heart beated. Angel jumped out of bed and yelled "KATIE".**_

_**"Daddy" Katie shrieked running to Angel and grabbing his leg.**_

_**"Where were you" Angel asked picking Katie up.**_

_**"Playing in there ith my toys." Katie says pointing tot he living room.**_

_**"Oh yeah why you up so early " Angel asks walking Katie back over to her toys.**_

_**"Me no sleep" Katie says rubbing her eyes.**_

_**"You wonna play with your toys." Angel asked looking at Katie.**_

_**"No toy ith you" Katie says putting her head on his shoulder.**_

_**"Okay you hungry" Angel asks walking to the kitchen.**_

_**"Yeah" Katie says lifting her head off his shoulder.**_

_**"Okay what do you want?" Angel asks putting her on the counter.**_

_**"on't care" Katie says clapping her hands.**_

_**"Cereal okay" Angel asks grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.**_

_**"Yeah" Katie says picking out her favorite cereal.**_

_**"You want milk" Angel asks going to the fridge.**_

_**"Yes please" Katie says smiling at her dad.**_

_**Katie got done with her cereal exactly the same time Angel got done with his blood.**_

_**"Come on I have to go to my office for a little while." Angel says picking Katie up.**_

_**Downstairs Cordy , Wes , Gunn , And Lorne were all there. They were going through paperwork on a case they just got.**_

_**"Hey guys" Angel says walking up to the desk.**_

_**"Hey man what's up?" Gunn asks looking up from the paperwork.**_

_**"Nothing came down to help out for a little." Angel says putting Katie down on the counter.**_

_**"Oh well we haven't found out anything else." Wesley says with a sigh.**_

_**"It's like this demon disappeared onto thin air" Cordy says in her normal style.**_

_**"Will track it eventually. Hopefully before anyone gets killed" Angel says holding Katie on the counter while looking at his crew.**_

_**"God knows how long we have for that" Cordelia says looking up.**_

_**"Not soon I hope" Wes says looking under the desk.**_

_**"Wes what are you looking at" Angel asks noticing Wes look under the desk.**_

_**"His looking at Fred. She fell asleep under there." Cordy says in Wesley's place.**_

_**"Thanks Wes" Angel says sarcastically looking at Cordy.**_

_**"Welcome" Cordelia says smiling at him.**_

_**"God you guys are sad" Gunn says laughing at them.**_

_**"Thanks" They all say together.**_

**_Meanwhile back in HEAVEN. Buffy was walking down the same hallway. She saw a door and opened it. When inside she saw a flash of light and than two people standing there. They were gold with blue tattoo's on them. One female and one male. They were staring at her._**

_**"Hello champion" The female says staring at Buffy.**_

_**"Who are you people ? What do you want?" Buffy asks backing up.**_

_**"We are the oracles and we want to discuss something with you. But in order to do that you gotta trust us."**_

_**"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you" Buffy asks with a glare.**_

_**"We want to talk to you about Angel and Katie. we want to tell you how we can send you back" The male says looking deep into Buffy's eyes.**_

_**"What how I died." Buffy asks tears forming in her eyes.**_

_**"You weren't supposed to die so young. We had decided to give you three things. 1)Your life , 2) Angel's life , and 3)an unborn Childs life." The male says looking at the now shaking Buffy.**_

_**"What are you talking about" Buffy asks now crying.**_

_**"We will make you live again and turn Angel human. But he will still have vampire strength, and sight. And you will create a future worrier of the light." The woman says with a smile.**_

_**"Your lying" Buffy says moving her hands down to her stomach.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meanwhile Angel was in his office sleeping. He doesn't know how or why but his dream bought him to where Buffy and the Oracles were talking. So he heard the whole thing while standing in the shadow's. Angel decides that was the moment to make his appearance.**_

" _**There not lying" Angel says from behind Buffy.**_

" _**Angel" Buffy whispers slowly turning around.**_

_**When she saw Angel really standing there Buffy jumped into his arms.**_

"_**Angel" Buffy says crying in his arms.**_

" _**Buffy" Angel says letting his tears finally fall and tightened his grip around her.**_

" _**Please tell me there not lying" Buffy says crying on his shoulder.**_

" _**There not lying everything they said is true" Angel says kissing her forehead.**_

" _**It can't be we know it can't be. They will never let us have a normal life ever." Buffy says looking into his eyes.**_

" _**But we are champions to prove it watch this" The woman says pointing to the wall.**_

_**In sunnydale Willow,Tara,Xander,and Anya were performing the resurrection spell. Willow was doing it and it was almost done.**_

_**Back in the room with Angel, Buffy, And the Oracles. **_

"_**See we are not lying to you" The woman says with a slight smile.**_

" _**But there is one problem though" The male Oracle let out.**_

" _**What's the Problem " Angel asks looking up from Buffy to look at them.**_

" _**Her friends didn't know to take her body out of her coffin" The male let out really quickly.**_

" _**Oh God no you can't do this to her" Angel says tightening his grip on Buffy.**_

" _**We have know choice her friends already started the spell" The male Oracle let out.**_

" _**She shouldn't have to do this. She does everything for you and you repay her this way" Angel says looking down at the still sobbing Buffy.**_

"_**Well we do have good news" The female says looking at the couple.**_

"_**What's do good now" Angel asks a little angrier than attended .**_

" _**We can make you human now" The female says looking at him.**_

" _**Than do it please" Angel says looking at the oracles.**_

" _**As you wish warrior" The male oracle says.**_

_**Both oracles started chanting the spell. Within a minute Angel was down to his knees still gripping Buffy. When the spell was done he was gasping for air.**_

" _**Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asks bending down next to him.**_

" _**I'm breathing" Angel let out still trying to catch his breath.**_

" _**Oh My God" Buffy says wrapping her arms around his neck.**_

" _**Buffy" Angel says wrapping his arms around her waist.**_

" _**Oh my god" Buffy says clinching her side.**_

" _**Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asks looking at her.**_

" _**I feel like my insides are being ripped out" Buffy says looking at him.**_

"_**The spells working it's summoning her body to her grave" The male let out.**_

" _**Damn it Buffy look at me. Katie and I will meet you in Sunnydale okay. As soon as I'm out of here will start driving" Angel says holding her tightly.**_

"_**Okay see you there" Buffy says disappearing from Angel's arms.**_

_**Meanwhile back in Sunnydale. Willow just got done with the spell. But there was still no Buffy.**_

" _**The spell didn't work" Xander says looking at a panting Willow.**_

" _**No damn it I want exact that" Willow says slowly getting up.**_

"_**Willow baby the spell didn't work. We both know that she would have come if it worked" Tara says taking Willow's hand.**_

" _**No god she can't suffer in hell cause the spell didn't work" Willow says with tears sprinkling down her face.**_

" _**Willow your not strong enough to do the spell again" Anya says looking at the witch.**_

_**Meanwhile in LA Angel just woke up. **_

" _**I got to get to Sunnydale now" Angel says to himself.**_

_**He picked up the sleeping Katie and ran upstairs to his room. He packed 3 duffle bags full of clothes for him and Katie. Angel ran back down the stairs. Only to be stopped by Cordy,Wes, Fred, Gunn, And Lorne.**_

" _**Where you going?" Wes asks noticing the bags.**_

" _**Sunnydale" Angel says looking at them.**_

" _**Why Angel" Cordy asks with concern.**_

" _**I have a really bad feeling right now if I could explain it I would" Angel answers breathing heavily.**_

" _**Are you breathing or am I seeing things" Gunn asked seeing Angel chest going up and down.**_

"_**I'm breathing" Angel says looking at them.**_

" _**How" Wes asked bewildered.**_

" _**I was dreaming and the Oracles came. They told me 3 things are coming. And one of them was becoming human" Angel says trying to get around them.**_

" _**Okay but I still don't get why you have to go to Sunnydale" Lorne says with a slight wave of his hand.**_

" _**I have no time to explain. I will till you guys when I get back. Until than move out of the way" Angel says looking at them.**_

_**The only one that moved was Fred.**_

"_**Thanks Fred" Angel says walking by her.**_

" _**Welcome Good luck" Fred says with a smile.**_

" _**Thanks" Angel says walking out of the lobby.**_

_**Back in Sunnydale Willow , Anya , Tara , and Xander are still in front of Buffy's grave. Out of nowhere they hear something from underneath them. They moved cause they didn't know what was going on. What they saw next put them in shock. They saw a bloody hand stick out from Buffy's grave. Buffy climbed out of her grave and looked around.**_

"_**Buffy" They all said surprised.**_

_**Buffy just looked at them and ran away.**_

" _**Buffy wait we want hurt you" Willow says catching up to her.**_

" _**We just want to bring you home" Xander says catching up.**_

"_**No home want to go to the mansion" Buffy says continuing walking in the direction.**_

" _**You can't go to the Mansion Buffy. Angel's in LA" Anya says catching up to Buffy.**_

" _**Need Angel , Want Angel" Buffy says with tears in her eyes.**_

" _**Let her go to the mansion on her own. When she realizes his not there she'll come home" Willow says looking at the group.**_

" _**Fine" Xander says letting go of Buffy's arm.**_

_**Buffy ran to the mansion and sat there on the floor waiting for her lover and child to arrive.**_

_**Meanwhile Angel and Katie just got to Sunnydale and went right to the summers house. Angel knocked on the door and Willow answered "Angel what are you doing here?"**_

" _**I know she's back where is she?" Angel asks as claim as he could.**_

" _**She ran to the mansion looking for you" Willow says still in shock.**_

" _**Okay thanks" Angel says turning around.**_

" _**Angel wait take this. Her knuckles are all busted open and bleeding" Willow says handing him the materials to clean the wounds.**_

" _**Thanks willow" Angel says taking the materials and running back to the car with a sleeping Katie still in his arms.**_

_**When in the car Angel broke the speed limit to get to the mansion. When there Angel ran inside with an awake Katie in his arms. He found Buffy keeling on the floor. Katie saw Buffy keeling there and screamed "Mommy" trying to get out of Angel's arms. He couldn't hold her back any longer so he let her down. Katie ran to Buffy Screaming " Mommy". Buffy just looked up and saw Katie running to her and Angel walking **_

_**Behind her. Katie ran right into Buffy's arms.**_

" _**Oh My God Katie" Buffy whispers wrapping her Daughter in her arms.**_

"_**Mommy it you" Katie says crying in her mom's arms.**_

"_**SssHhh" Buffy says beginning to cry too.**_

_**Angel walked up and bent down next to them. "Buffy oh my god" Embracing both of his woman in his life.**_

_**They stayed in this embrace for several minutes. When they broke apart Angel took the now sleeping Katie from Buffy and put her on the couch. He walked back over and bent down next to her.**_

" _**I need to patch up your hands." Angel says looking at her with concern.**_

" _**Okay" Buffy says looking up at him.**_

" _**Come on " Angel says picking her up and bringing her to the other couch. He slowly cleaned all her knuckles and bandaged them up.**_

" _**Are you okay Beloved?" Angel asked taking her hands in his.**_

"_**I'll be okay. I'm just tired" Buffy says cuddling into his side.**_

" _**Go to sleep love" Angel says kissing her crown.**_

" _**I can't I got to get home" Buffy says with a yawn.**_

" _**You are home" Angel says smiling down at her.**_

" _**Angel I live here and you live in LA" Buffy says bluntly.**_

" _**Not anymore" Angel says with a smile.**_

" _**What" Buffy says with a shock.**_

" _**I'm moving back here. I'm not leaving you or Katie alone again" Angel says looking at her.**_

" _**I love you" Buffy says kissing him**_

" _**I love you too" Angel says taking him back into his embrace.**_

_**Than out of nowhere Katie woke up from a nightmare screaming "DADDY". Angel puts Buffy down and got up to go get his daughter.**_

" _**It's okay Katie girl " Angel says picking her up.**_

" _**Want mommy" Katie says picking her head up from Angel's shoulder.**_

_**Angel rubbed his crying daughters back while walking to the other couch. Angel sat down and Buffy cuddled back into his embrace. And Katie just cuddled in between her parents. But mostly laided on Buffy.**_

" _**She missed you" Angel says kissing Buffy's forehead "I missed you"**_

" _**I missed both of you" Buffy says with tears in her eyes.**_

" _**Don't cry love" Angel says looking at her.**_

" _**I can't help it. I kept thinking of that day and she had to see everything that happened." Buffy says tears leaking down her face.**_

" _**Hey look at me. That wasn't your fault" Angel says wiping her tears off her face with his thumb.**_

" _**God she shouldn't have scene me jump to my death like that" Buffy says looking down at her sleeping daughter.**_

" _**Buffy it's still not your fault" Angel says kissing her " Go to sleep"**_

" _**Will you be here when I get up" Buffy asks looking up at him.**_

" _**I'm not going anywhere" Angel says lifting his arm up so she could put her head on his shoulder.**_

_**She didn't answer cause she fell asleep. Angel fell asleep not to long after cherishing the fact that he had both his girls in his arms. The next morning Buffy woke up to Chocolate eyes watching her.**_

" _**Old habits never die with you do they" Buffy says stretching.**_

" _**I guess not" Angel says kissing her.**_

_**While there doing this Katie woke up. She sees Angel and Buffy kissing. She starts mimicking them by making kissing sounds. Buffy and Angel broke apart and looked down smiling.**_

" _**Hey Baby girl" Buffy says laughing.**_

" _**my other girl want kisses too" Angel asks picking Katie up and kissing her all over.**_

_**Katie was laughing hysterically from all of this.**_

_**More to come if you give me some reviews. Cause I still have at least 20 pages to type up still.**_


End file.
